Purple Cat
Purple Cat (Purple Cat) is the first character of Pussy, sung by her voice actor. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashi no tamashī soradea Subete no korera no sūji `XP' to yoba rete Watashi no tame ni sūji ijō no sūji. Sore ga agari fuyashi watashi no chikara `Yorokobi' to yoba watashi wa nanika o kanjiru toki Watashi wa watashi no yūjin ni kandō shimashita Mottomo watashi ga jitsugen Sekai o sakujo watashi no mokuhyō wa watashi wa teishi konran to muchitsujo o seifuku Watashi wa kakushin shite karera wa watashi o sakusei shita toki shisō: `Sōru no nai nanika ga ikiru ishi o kakutoku shita toki, watashi wa fushigi... Wa dō narimasu ka?' Watashi no tamashī soradeshita Naze hakken tadashī michi son'nani muzukashī nodesu ka? Watashi wa ikutsu ka tsukuri machigatta ketsudan tashikani saiaku no jitai ga watashinoie o uragiri Subete no yoimono o hakai gyō uni wa saiakudeshita Naze watashinochichi wa kore o yatte mitai soshitenode watashi mo shitaidesu ka? Watashi wa warui hito ni natte Demo, watashi wa kako no ayamachi o shōkyo shita Soshite, yoku nari kuruhimo kuruhimo Naze sekai o sakujo Mō wa sore hoshikunai Ima watashi no yume to mokuhyō sekai o tsukuru koto mina no tame no yoriyoi basho Sekai o yori heiwana basho o tsuku Yume no kuni no yōna Watashi wa uragiru toki ni haha ga tazuneta koto o kakushin shite imasu: `Pusshī wa, naze anata wa sore o yatta no' Subete no yoimono o hakai gyō uni wa saiakudeshita Naze watashinochichi wa kore o yatte mitai soshitenode watashi mo shitaidesu ka? Watashi wa warui hito ni natte Demo, watashi wa kako no ayamachi o shōkyo shita Soshite, yoku nari kuruhimo kuruhimo Watashi no yume to mokuhyō sekai o tsukuru koto mina no tame no yoriyoi basho Sekai o yori heiwana basho o tsuku Yume no kuni no yōna Watashi wa uragiru toki ni haha ga tazuneta koto o kakushin shite imasu: `Pusshī wa, naze anata wa sore o yatta no' |-|Katakana= |-|English= My soul is empty All these numbers are called "XP" For me are numbers and more numbers. That go up and increase my power When I feel something called "Joy" I was moved by my friends But then I realized that I was lost Delete the world is my goal I do not stop to conquer the chaos and disorder I'm sure when they created me thought: "I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?" My soul was empty Why finding the right way is so difficult? I've made several wrong decisions But surely the worst was betraying my home Destroy all the good things was the worst thing to do Why my father want to do this, and because I also wanted? I turned into a bad person But I want to erase past mistakes And become better every day Why delete the world? I do not want it anymore Now my dream and goal is to make the world a better place for everyone Make the world a more peaceful place like to Dream Land I'm sure that when I betray my mother asked: "Pussy, why did you do that" Destroy all the good things was the worst thing to do Why my father want to do this, and because I also wanted? I turned into a bad person But I want to erase past mistakes And become better every day My dream and goal is to make the world a better place for everyone Make the world a more peaceful place like to Dream Land I'm sure that when I betray my mother asked: "Pussy, why did you do that" Trivia *The music lyrics say "I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?" Is the same phase that appears in Undertale. Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Music Category:Character Songs Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure songs